The Protectors of All UPDATE- postponed for now
by Black Genesis Dragon
Summary: Black Dragon and his friends have been pulled into Equestria! What follows is adventure, hilarity, and tragedy. Rated M for certain parts and just to be safe. Nothing too 'squicky' though except for the actions of one of the villains. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Philosophical stuff

Balance. Fire and water, earth and air. Light and dark. All things, living, dead, or otherwise, require balance in order to exist. Philosophers in ancient China recognized this as yin-yang, yin being (word for word from my Iphones' dictionary) the passive female principle of the universe, characterized as female and sustaining and associated with earth, dark, and cold. Yang is (also word for word) the active male principle of the universe, characterized as male and creative and associated with heaven, heat,and light. The two intertwine, attracting but repelling each other at the same time. Thus, we reach the infinite struggle: good vs. evil. That conflict which affects all. But there are evils that are not human, beings that could destroy the sun if they tried. You may be saying, "Mr. Narrator, if that's true, then why isn't the sun gone?" My answer? I see two kinds of beings in all universes- those that stand back and let it be destroyed, and those that fight back. There is an organization that works in the shadows, protecting all universes and fighting such evils and helping maintain the balance. That organization is called the Dragon Coalition. The leader of this organization and our hero in this tale is Black Dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"This is gonna hurt..."

"Alright, let's go back to HQ," said Black Dragon, exhausted beyond belief after letting everyone traveling with him go home, save his

4 closest friends in the Dragon Coalition-

Red Dragon, the engineer of the group. He has power over water and is always extremely calm, even in the heat of battle, so calm that there's even rumors that he can't feel anger at all. No one has ever seen his face. (Theme:Red Dragon from Team Medical Dragon

Blue Dragon is pretty much the group's demoman and has powers with fire. He doesn't drink, but "Leeroy Jenkins" into fights and boosts group morale with jokes, cook, and YES, he can burn your house down with the lemons! (Theme-Blue Dragon-Team Medical Dragon 3

Yellow Dragon hashes out blueprints and plans that the team comes up with for maximum efficiency... usually. He has power over the air and is very stalwart, but can be downright sadistic if you do something unforgivable.

White Dragon was the first Black Dragon, but his body was corrupted and became the Dark Dragon while his mind and soul couldn't get back in control. He destroyed the old HQ and was locked in a pocket dimension for a year and got control over his body with practice and meditation. In repentance, he changed the color of his armor from black to white. After Dark Dragon took over again and broke out of his containment, Black Dragon fought him and almost died, but unlocked his true potential and, using something he said he found, separated the body from White's soul and body and put those in a computer where he resided with Red and Blue. Recently, Red and Blue, with help from Black, created a brand new body for him. The corruption was so strong, however, that it left him with something that's both a blessing and a curse: power over darkness.(Theme:Never turn back by Crush 40)

Black Dragon, however, is extremely mysterious. He showed up out of the blue one day, saved multiple D.C. members trapped under rubble from Dark Dragon's attack, and disappeared for a few hours after jumping into the Continuum itself. What is the Continuum, you ask? It is the space-time continuum, but this is between all universes. (I'll explain that later.) (Theme: His world- zebrahead version)

Black opened the portal to the Dragon's Gate. The Dragon's Gate is the byway between all the universes and allows the Dragon Coalition to travel between them all, save a few which are called the Dark Universes that even Black Dragon refuses to go into even if necessary.

"Hey, B.D.!" said Zero, the guardian of this important place and who you pay to go through. Well, he has a family to feed! "We might have a problem on our hands."

"What might that be?"

"The place is on the fritz!"

"Define 'on the fritz'."

"Energy levels keep spiking, people use one portal and show up in the wrong universe, stuff like that."

"Hm... We'll check it out."

"Um... You sure we should do that? I've never heard of anything like this happening before," White said, worried about what could happen.

"Oh, it couldn't be that bad, right? Let's go!"

"Ok, I'm letting you in, but be careful!" Pressing the button to open the door, the 5 started to walk in when alarms began to blare.

"UNKNOWN ANOMALY DETECTED! UNKNOWN ANOMALY DETECTED!"

"Crap!" Hearing this, Zero hit the button to shut the door, but they continued to open and a mysterious force started pulling the 5 in! Black Dragon pulled one of his swords from his infinite capacity backpack, or as he calls it, Hammerspace. He stabbed it into the ground, but lost his grip and was grabbed by White, who in turn was at the end of a human chain that Blue was keeping together while holding onto the sword.

"Guess this is the end, huh White?" Black said, teary-eyed but smiling nonetheless. "Let's welcome Death as a friend."

"I'm with you, Black," replied White.

"Well, we did our best in life and I feel good with that in mind," said Yellow, remembering all the good they did together.

"I'll second that," Red said.

"If we're gonna die, let's go out in style!" Blue grinned widely as the implications of this hit the others.

"Blue, don't you do it!" Red yelled.

Blue pulled the sword out of the ground and everyone hovered in midair long enough for Black to say "

If there is any pain that one can feel after death, I will cause it."

"BANZAI!" yelled Blue as they all got sucked in. Everything went white, but suddenly, color came back. Black opened his eyes.

"Huh. So this is the afterlife. Looks like we're in the sky for some reOW! Why did I get hit by...a...bird? Oh no." Right before hitting the ground, they all thought the same thing: "This is gonna hurt..."


End file.
